A Present From the Dark One
by SwanQueenUK
Summary: Emma has been missing for two months but returns to Storybrooke with a present for Regina. Sexy, fluffy SwanQueen one shot based on a prompt from a reader.


A/N: I am writing this one shot for the 50th reviewer of my Missed SwanQueen Moments S1. The prompt they gave me will be revealed at the end of the fic.

* * *

Regina slammed the book shut in frustration and tossed it onto the pile beside her. Running a hand though her hair, she sighed heavily before reaching for the next tome beside her and opening it.

It had been two months since Emma Swan had disappeared before her eyes. Two months since the blonde had sacrificed herself to save Regina and the town from being consumed by darkness. Two months since Regina had last looked into those striking green eyes.

Those two months had been spent tracking down every possible lead in an attempt to find the Sheriff. Snow, Charming, and Hook had worked tirelessly to try and bring Emma back to Storybrooke and so far, they had had little success.

That was why Regina was currently in her vault, surrounded by every book on magic she possessed. She had already scanned them several times for information and advice about the Dark One but after their latest lead hit a dead end, the brunette decided to go over the literature again. She had been in there, alone, for hours. Henry had texted to ask about dinner. Snow had dropped by to tell Regina something meaningless earlier in the day. And Robin, well, Robin had given up trying to get Regina's attention after it was clear she was consumed by the search for the saviour. She hadn't heard from the former thief in weeks.

If only Rumple had been awake, but he was still in a coma and Dr Whale was not optimistic about his return to consciousness any time soon. That meant Regina was the person who was most knowledgable about magic in Storybrooke so really it was down to her to get Emma home.

She texted Henry telling him to take some money from her purse and buy himself dinner at Granny's before scanning the contents on the next book and flicking to a potentially relevant chapter.

Consumed by her reading, Regina didn't hear the door to her vault open. It wasn't until the being stood just beyond the doorway that the brunette sensed the presence of a very powerful person nearby. Slowly, Regina raised her head, hand tensed and ready to conjure a fireball if necessary. Her eyes squinted towards the darkness in the corridor beyond her vault.

"Who's there?" she called, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. As a magical being herself, she could feel the other magic source in the room. It was dark, wild, powerful, and intoxicating.

"Hello Regina," Emma said as she stepped into the warm light of the vault.

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed, her mouth open.

"Well, it's the Dark One now, really," Emma said, walking steadily towards Regina, "but I suppose I can allow the queen to address me by my name."

"Where have you been?" Regina asked in a hushed, reverent tone as she stood up behind her desk.

"Away," Emma shrugged, coming to a stop opposite Regina.

"Where?"

"Many places," Emma replied noncommittally.

"Are you going to be more specific?" Regina asked.

"No."

It seemed to Regina that Emma was just as infuriating as the Dark One as she had been as a regular human. She huffed, sat back in her chair and folded her arms, no longer thinking the blonde was there to attack her. "We've been looking for you for two months," Regina said, irritably. "You're seriously going to give us no information?"

"It doesn't matter really, I'm back now."

Regina looked at the blonde before her. Emma wore a long black coat which glittered slightly as she moved. Her blonde hair had become even lighter and it looked almost white in contrast to the dark clothes. It was pulled back in a high pony tail then braided messily and swung past her shoulders. Her skin looked paler than usual too. She didn't look unhealthy exactly, but she didn't look like Emma. Not the Emma Regina knew anyway.

"How's Henry?" Emma asked after a while.

"Sad," Regina admitted. "He's missed you like crazy and he has tried to help us look, but overall he's been really depressed ever since you left.

"I wanted to come back," Emma said, quietly.

"Why didn't you? Why did you do it in the first place?" Regina asked the question she had been wondering about for two months.

"I couldn't come back, not until I was in full control of my new powers. I didn't want to hurt anyone I loved. And as for why I did it in the first place? I think you know why, Regina." The blonde looked straight into the chocolate eyes before her as she spoke.

"You could have died," Regina whispered.

"It would have been worth it to save you from the darkness," Emma said, firmly. "You've worked so hard to be good again Regina and I was not going to watch as your soul was consumed by dark magic again."

"So you decided it would be OK for people who love you to watch your soul turn dark?" Regina asked harshly.

"I'm the saviour. I represent light magic. I figured it wouldn't affect me as much as most people."

"Were you correct in these unfounded, un-researched assumptions?" Regina couldn't keep the condescending tone from her voice.

"Kind of," Emma shrugged. "I don't feel evil all the time. I don't the urge to do evil things, at least not any more. And when I did do bad things, I felt remorse, something I don't think Mr Gold ever did. So yes, I think the fact that I was the saviour means I am affected differently, at least."

"How do you feel if you don't feel evil?" Regina asked, curious.

"Free."

The response was simple, honest.

"Free in what way?" Regina pressed, leaning back in her chair and watching the blonde before her.

"I can do what I want without considering the consequences. I can say what I want to who I want with no fear of repercussions. I can go where I please, be who I want to be. It's liberating."

Another long pause as the two women regarded each other.

"Have you seen your parents?" Regina asked.

"No."

"Hook?"

A laugh. "Nope."

"You came here first?"

"Yes," Emma said softly.

"Why? Why did you come back?" Regina asked, looking up into those emerald eyes she had missed so much.

"Because I wanted to give you your birthday present," Emma grinned shyly.

"You remembered?" Regina asked, surprised.

"Of course."

"I never celebrate my birthday, though. How did you know when it was?"

"Henry told me," Emma shrugged.

"But he hasn't even said anything to me today. No one has actually," Regina said, the realisation causing a pang in her chest.

"Not even Robin?" Emma asked.

"We're not together any more," Regina stated. "He couldn't deal with the fact that I was spending all my time looking for you …" Regina's voice trailed off as she realised the implications of what she had just said.

"Good," Emma declared. "He wasn't worth of you anyway. Plus it makes giving you your present much less complicated."

"Why?" Regina asked. "What is my present?"

The blonde disappeared from in front of Regina. The brunette's confusion lasted only for a second before a gasp of surprise escaped her mouth as Emma reappeared, straddling her lap.

"This," the blonde husked before she placed a cool hand on each cheek and pulled Regina's face towards her own.

Lips touched tenderly, moved gently as Emma waited apprehensively for Regina to react. After a few seconds, the blonde audibly sighed with relief as the older woman's hands moved to grasp at her slender waist, pulling the Dark One closer to her.

Their mouths became more confident, lips capturing one another until Emma's tongue slithered out to probe at the seam between Regina's lips. The brunette immediately opened her mouth and groaned as the younger woman's tongue slid inside. She gripped Emma's waist more tightly, relishing the feel of the blonde's weight above her. Emma slipped her hands from Regina's cheeks into brown hair. It had grown in the blonde's absence and she fisted it tightly as she angled Regina's mouth to allow herself more access.

Emma's tongue swiped and plundered every inch of Regina's mouth, teeth nibbling sensuously on the plump lip before she eventually allowed the brunette to have some fun. Regina followed the blonde's retreating tongue with her own, tasting the saviour properly for the first time. Emma tasted sweet, intoxicating, dangerous. As Regina's tongue danced around her mouth, the blonde dragged her fingernails down Regina's sides, raking over the material of the tight black dress adorning the slender woman.

Eager to see what was underneath her fingers, Emma ripped her mouth away from the brunette and stood up. Holding out a hand, she pulled Regina to her feet and reconnected their mouths. Regina wound her arms around Emma's neck, relishing the height difference between them and moaning as the blonde's sharp teeth bit into her plump lip. Emma pulled away a little before leaning back and running the tip of her tongue erotically over the scar in Regina's lip. The brunette shivered at the intimate action.

"I've always loved this scar," Emma husked. "I've dreamed about tasting it for four years." She moved to swipe over the marred flesh once more before she placed a trail of feather light kisses up to Regina's ear. Taking the lobe in her hot mouth, Emma bit down gently and grinned as Regina's hips rocked involuntarily against her own.

Fumbling at the back of Regina's dress, Emma found and grasped the zip before pulling down quickly. Her hands immediately slipped under the material, fingertips trailing over the expanse of smooth skin beneath them. Understanding what was happening, Regina untangled her arms from behind Emma's head and pushed the blonde's heavy coat from her shoulders, flinging it aside carelessly.

As Emma released her ear, Regina looked down at what the blonde was wearing. Skin tight leather trousers clung to the toned legs and a simple black corset showed off Emma's modest cleavage spectacularly. Regina licked her lips at the sight.

"Turn around," she said, firmly.

Cocking her head at the demand, Emma acquiesced, curious to see what Regina would do. Her breath hitched as she felt the brunette's fingers deftly unlace her corset ties, shaking the fabric out until it slipped down to pool at the blonde's feet.

"Look at me," Regina said.

Emma turned back around. Regina gasped as she looked reverently at the pale breasts before her. Reaching out to palm one of them, the brunette's arm was stopped in its tracks by a hand gripping the wrist.

"Much as I like a woman to take charge in the bedroom, I think you're forgetting who I am," the blonde husked.

"Am I?" Regina questioned, a challenging glint in her eye.

"No one orders the Dark One do to anything, not even the queen," Emma hissed.

Regina felt heat pool between her thighs as Emma took control. She had always dominated her lovers in the bedroom in the past, both as queen and mayor. But there was something about the dark, powerful look in Emma's eye that made the brunette's body thrum with want.

Emma sensed Regina's excitement and practically ripped the unzipped dress down the tanned body. Stepping out of the fabric, Regina reached to remove her heels.

"No," Emma said, sharply. "Leave them on."

Regina grinned at the command and nodded. Emma crashed their lips back together, pouring all her emotions into the kiss as her arms wrapped tightly around the almost naked woman before her. Regina's arms encircled the blonde too, both women groaning as their breasts brushed together. Erect nipples could be felt through the thin fabric of Regina's bra as the kiss continued and tongues duelled. Emma unclasped the bra, pulling away to watch as the rounded breasts were revealed to her. The olive skin was unmarred and each globe was topped with a dusky nipple puckering against the cool air.

Eager hands immediately covered the flesh, squeezing and caressing as Regina's head fell back and a moan vibrated from her throat. The blonde moved forward, latching her mouth onto the smooth skin of Regina's neck and she licked and sucked the pounding pulse point, the taste of the older woman driving Emma wild.

Regina reached for Emma's waistband, slipping her fingertips teasingly beneath it as the blonde continued to attack her neck. She yelped as the blonde's fingers pinched both her nipples between her fingers before soothing them with the palm of her hand. Too impatient to wait any longer, Regina began to wrestle the tight material down Emma's legs. The leather was proving difficult however and eventually the younger woman pulled away from the beautiful woman before her and ripped the material down her legs herself.

Stood in a simple black thong, Emma looked back at Regina with hooded eyes. Both women stood, admiring the other's form. Regina's white lace panties contrasted perfectly with her olive skin, her hair mussed from Emma's fingers and her lipstick all but gone from her mouth. Regina meanwhile was staring at the woman before her. She had imagined this moment more times than she would ever admit but the dreams and fantasies did not compare to the woman before her now. Emma's toned form was magnificent, her abdominal muscles rippling as the blonde panted, her platinum blonde hair pulled back from her face, highlighting her cheekbones. Pale, rose coloured nipples stood taut, aching for attention.

Regina surged back towards the blonde, connecting their upper bodies completely for the first time. Emma twisted the two of them around and waved her hand at Regina's desk. The books, note paper and pens that had been scattered across the surface flew across the room. Reaching around, Emma grasped Regina's thighs firmly before lifting the smaller woman onto the table. Regina gasped as the cool wood connected with her ass. Emma grinned at the sound as she slid her hands up the brunette's thighs and squeezed firmly. Regina reached up, pulling Emma closer and widening her legs so she could step in between them. When the dark one did as was suggested, Regina wrapped her legs firmly around the trim waist, pulling her even closer as the heels of her shoes dug sensuously into Emma's flesh.

Their mouths reconnected as hands explored the body before them. Soon, Emma's hands quested downwards, running teasingly along the edge of Regina's lace panties. After a huff of irritation from the older woman, Emma gave up and shimmied the last remaining scrap of material down her tanned legs.

Breaking the kiss, Emma peppered sweet, sucking kisses down the brunette's neck, over her collarbone and down to her left nipple. Circling the bud with her tongue, she enveloped it slowly with her hot mouth, Regina's hands coming to clasp at the back of Emma's head as she did so, anchoring her closer. Emma moved slowly to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as she licked, sucked and nibbled lightly.

When Regina was panting and squirming with want above her, Emma slithered lower, kissing her way down the toned stomach until she was forced to get on her knees. She knew it wasn't very becoming of the Dark One but at that moment in time, she didn't very much care about appearances. The scent of Regina's sex filled her nostrils and she grasped the older woman's ass and pulled her sharply to the edge of the table. Forcing her thighs even wider, Emma looked up at Regina to check she was ok. The arousal was evident in the mayor's face and Emma smirked as she settled herself even closer.

Hands placed firmly on Regina's waist, Emma lowered her mouth to the glistening sex before her. Running her flat tongue between the folds, the blonde groaned as the taste exploded onto her tongue. Regina gasped and moved her hands behind her, leaning back and bracing herself against the sensations between her legs. Another, firmer swipe from Regina's entrance to her hidden pearl at the top and Emma's name was ripped from plump lips.

The Dark One smirked into the sex before her. Wiggling her tongue further between the folds, Emma began to stroke steadily from Regina's dripping hole up to her clit. Every few swipes, the blonde would dip the tip of her tongue inside the needy brunette or circle the sensitive bud. Regina cried out at the movements, throwing one of her legs over Emma's shoulder and drawing her closer with her heel. The blonde hissed in pain and delight as the tip of Regina's shoe dug into her flesh. Moving forward, she licked harder, faster, determined to give Regina the best orgasm of her life.

The brunette was quivering beneath her tongue, the stunning body almost convulsing as Emma's talented mouth worked steadily over her sensitive sex. When one of the Dark One's hands slid slowly up her body to tweak and pinch her nipples, swear words joined the moans and gasps in the cacophony of sounds echoing around the room. Emma redoubled her efforts, sealing her mouth gently around Regina's clit and using the pointed tip of her tongue to circle the bud.

"Oh Emma!" Regina cried, her arms giving out behind her as stars burst in her visit and she fell backwards against the desk, her hips writhing as the blonde's mouth kept moving against her. Emma never stopped licking until she was sure the brunette's orgasm had subsided. Pulling away almost reluctantly, the younger woman licked her face, tasting Regina as she regarded the wet pussy before her. Glancing up the spent woman's body, Emma cocked her head, considering her next move.

Getting to her feet, Emma leant over and placed a chaste kiss to Regina's lips. The brunette moaned at the taste of herself on Emma's mouth but the moan soon turned into a cry as two fingers suddenly entered her drenched channel.

"Fuck!" she cried out, her eyes wide as she stared up into the green orbs before her, glinting with mirth, arousal, and delight.

Emma pumped her fingers relentlessly, relishing the feeling of the older woman's body squeezed so tight around them. She soon added a third, making Regina groan as her sex was stretched in the most delicious way. The blonde began to curl her fingers, stroking the spongy walls deep within the older woman. As she did so, she looked intently into the chocolate eyes below her, watching her lover draw closer and closer to the edge. As Regina's body tightened even more around her fingers, Emma twisted her arm to use the palm of her hand to rub quickly over Regina's clit.

The former evil queen screamed as her back arched fully off the table, her body shaking with pleasure and the fingers inside her were forced to stop as her channel tightened around them. Emma held her position, watching as the beautiful woman beneath her convulsed at her touch. Eventually, the walls clasping at her fingers relaxed and she was able to slip her fingers out. A trickle of Regina's juices followed, running down her ass onto the desk.

"You're incredible," Emma whispered reverently as Regina's eyes opened at last.

"So are you," she replied weakly, a hand reaching up to caress Emma's cheek.

"Happy birthday Regina," Emma said, leaning down to kiss the mayor once more. Their mouths moved languidly against one another for a few minutes before Regina placed a hand gently on Emma's chest and pushed her away.

"Now it's time for me to say thank you," Regina said with a grin as she climbed off the table and spun Emma around. "It's your turn, Dark One."

* * *

And the prompt was: _It's Regina's birthday and everyone forgot about it, except the Dark Swan_.


End file.
